


No Regrets

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Femslash February, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Morgana invites Gwen over for tea, but things don’t go as expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr, but I can’t remember how it was worded or which prompt blog it was on.

Morgana’s morning couldn’t be going better: since she’d got up at sunrise she’d tried out a few spells and potions from her book of shadows, all successful, and now her best friend who’d recently become her girlfriend too, Gwen, was coming over for tea. Morgana flicked her fingers to send the purple vial in her hand to the wooden chest inside her room. She tipped her cauldron’s contents down the sink and hid the iron pot in the chest as well. Satisfied that she’d left no incriminating evidence in the kitchen, she changed out of her velvet robe and into jeans and a t-shirt.

The doorbell rang.

Morgana stuffed her robe inside the closet and ran to the door to let Gwen in.

“Hi!” she said, grinning a bit too much in her attempt to act normal.

Gwen raised her eyebrows. “Hey. How are you?”

“I’m great!” sang Morgana, stepping aside to let Gwen into her house and shutting the door behind her. “And you?”

“I’m good, thanks.” Gwen wrinkled her nose as she took off her coat and sat on Morgana’s couch. “It smells funny in here.”

“Does it? I hadn’t noticed.” Morgana grabbed a can of air-freshener and hurried to spray it all around the house. “So how’s work?” she asked, putting the can away and sitting next to her girlfriend.

Gwen sighed. “The usual. It’s been a long week. You know how it is; there’s always difficult customers.”

“I don’t know why you don’t get a different job,” remarked Morgana, touching Gwen’s knee with her own. “It _is_ possible to feel respected in your job, you know. You’re allowed to not hate going to work.”

“I know, but I feel loyal to the company – I’ve been working there for since I was a teenager. Plus, I don’t have experience in any other area.” Gwen picked a stray thread on her trousers.

“Well, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate your job right now?” Morgana persisted.  

Gwen rolled her eyes – _on a scale of one to ten_ had been one of their things since they were fourteen and bored in class. “A lot,” she answered.

“Right,” Morgana puffed. “Let’s launch Operation Get Gwen a New Job. We’re going to need tea while we brainstorm.”

Gwen agreed.

Morgana went into the kitchen, Gwen on her heels.

“What’s this? You’ve already made the tea?” Gwen picked up a steaming mug that Morgana must have left on the bench and her heart stopped as Gwen lifted it to her lips.

“No, that’s not tea!” she yelled, lunging to stop Gwen, but it was too late.

“Mm, it tastes fruity.” Gwen closed her eyes as she licked her lips.

Morgana grabbed the cup before Gwen could take another sip. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, horrified as she watched Gwen’s skin turn an apple-like combination of red and green.

Then Gwen saw Morgana’s book of shadows lying beside the stovetop. “Ooh, what are you reading?” she asked, reaching for the book. She froze when she caught a glimpse of her hands. Then she screamed.

Morgana winced.

She winced some more as the next phase of the potion began to work and Gwen’s face turned pale green just before she bent over and vomited.

“Shit, shit, shit,” muttered Morgana, picking up her phone to call an ambulance; there was no antidote for this particular potion. Her day was just getting better and better. She rubbed Gwen’s back as Gwen painted the kitchen tiles with the contents of her stomach, and gave the emergency operator the address.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” said Morgana, almost in tears.

It broke her heart to see Gwen ill because of her, and she didn’t know how she could ever forgive herself. Next time – if there _were_ a next time, and she could only blame herself if there weren’t – she would make a checklist to ensure she really hadn’t left any signs of her witchcraft around the place when Gwen came over.

By the time the ambulance arrived, the vivid red had faded from Gwen’s skin; she was now a lovely shade of light green that reminded Morgana of chewing gum.

An hour later, Gwen sat upright in a hospital bed with Morgana by her side, the doctor having left after instructing her to rest. Her skin was now mostly its usual brown shade, with a slight tint of green that gave her an alien appearance.

Morgana took her hand, looking into her eyes. “Gwen, I have to tell you something.”

“What?” Gwen frowned.

Morgana glanced down at her lap, then back at Gwen once she’d gathered her nerve. “I’m a witch,” she stated.

She didn’t expect Gwen to start laughing. “I know that, you idiot!”

“Wait, you do? How?” Morgana stared.

Gwen shook her head. “You can’t keep a secret like that from someone you’ve known your whole life, Morgana. I worked it out when all the boys at school who’d been in love with you since Year 9 suddenly left you alone halfway through Year 10. Nothing so sudden and simultaneous could happen without something weird going on, and since there were no rumours about you going round, I figured you must’ve used an anti-love potion to make them go away.”

“You’ve known for that long?” cried Morgana, hands clapping her cheeks in dismay.

“Of course,” said Gwen. “You can’t keep secrets from me, Morgana.” She took Morgana’s hand again, looking into her eyes. “I’ve known since then and I’ve loved you anyway.”

A small smile broke on Morgana’s lips. Not only did she not have to hide anything from Gwen anymore, but Gwen had told her she loved her, and that was enough to make the morning not so bad after all.

Just so long as Gwen knew that Morgana wasn’t giving up on Operation Get Gwen a New Job. If she thought she could get out of it by turning funny colours and ruining Morgana’s kitchen floor, she was very much mistaken.


End file.
